Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna
Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Black Cats Remake V3 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V6 Black Cats Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V5 BP vs BB3.jpg|Simbiothero V4 BP vs BB2.jpg|Simbiothero V3 BP vs BB.jpg|Simbiothero (V2) Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna.jpg|Simbiothero (V1) IMG 0399.jpg|Risto733 IMG 0400.jpg|Sharknado14 7EA782E2-7F66-4699-B590-D028986F7118.jpeg|Alianchez633 A8DD0D9C-E9F6-43E7-A674-AF8ECBFD42B4.jpeg|Sharknado14 Description '''Marvel vs RWBY! '''The battle of the two warriors representing them the black cats/felines. Interlude '''Boomstick: Felines, cats, or as like to say.' Wiz: In antiquity was associated with the gods, but now things have changed. Boomstick:Bbut now there are a few animals that most propable is that you hate and the only reason they are with you is that you are feeding them, but things are worse if they are black. Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: thus bring bad luck. Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: It is like when you pull salt or break or a mirror... Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!! Boomstick: WHAT!!! Wiz: Look... Black Cat: Myau Boomstick: WHAT THE FU-!!! It is heard as if something was falling. (Cue Elevator Music) (Cue Invader) Wiz: Well, boomstick is in the hospital, because you'll shut up a safe up and as not wanted to do this alone, call someone who we had to and boomstick locked up in the closed for a very long time Blang: Hello, everyone, I'm his very good friend, blang and today I will help wiz, meanwhile boomstick recovers in the hospital. Wiz: We only do this fast and already, today we have a Black Panther, King of wakanda. Blang: and Blake Belladonna, The faunus of team RWBY and former member of the White Fang, he's Wiz and I'm Blang Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Black Panther Wiz: Makes a lot time the nation of wakanda received a gigantic meteorite with one of metals most resistant of planet and possibly the universe; the vibranium, to protect as large treasure for the properties I had metal, T'Chaka, the first Black Panther, decided to hide his country from the rest of the world to protect its people and vibranium so it does not fall into the wrong hands. Blang: Even so, mountain of Vibranium was discovered by Ulises Klaw, it was someone who was studying the properties of sound and vibranium. after knowing of wakanda, Ulisses went directly there is to take the vibranium for if itself, in the process to take the vibranium, Ulisses murdered T'Chaka, but one of the sons of T 'Chaka managed to snatch one of the weapons of klaw and use it, destroying the Klaw hand, that child was T' Challa. Wiz: The young T'Challa traveled around the world to prepare and be King of wakanda and become Black Panther, to the already feel ready, T 'Challa back to wakanda to challenge his uncle using the remote control of black panther while T' Challa prepared, but also, T'Challa had to face the champions of wakanda and after defeating them and defeat his uncle , the grass with form of heart that gives to them leaders of the nation his large force physical and their senses increased. T'Challa obtained the ceremonial attire, becoming the Black Panther. (Cue Black Panther Animated Song) Blang: Since even his earliest childhood T'Challa was prepared to be a warrior. T 'Challa is an expert in each of the forms and fighting styles that exist in the world with arms or without arms, master in all martial arts, including unknown African forms and styles created by him T' Challa and his Dora Milaje. He is a master of stealth, disguise, etc. Wiz: In addition to being a great fighter, T'Challa is a tactical genius, strategist and leader without equal. His father you taught them tactical and strategies in his youth, and you encouraged to think always two steps by in front of their enemies and three steps by in front of their friends. Blang: Even without their superhuman senses, T'Challa is a tracker and Hunter expert, augmented senses make it even more formidable in this area, it can find the smell of a dam and save tens of thousands of individual smells, wait a moment, T'Challa represents a Panther or a dog? (Cue Captain America: Civil War - Black Panther Theme Suite) Wiz: among the equipment of Black Panther have a mesh of interwoven Vibranium, which overrides the knife or bulletproof input impulse. Bullets not bounce, they simply fall to the ground when they come into contact with the tissue. However, the costume can be cut if the Tagus from the attacker goes along uniform. Blang: T'Challa uses boots with regulatory soles of an alloy of Vibranium, vibrating at different frequencies and gives you multiple uses, such as cushioning the impact on several floors falls and land like a cat without making the slightest sound. ''' Wiz: Also T'Challa in the mask of the Panther pose a special lens that reduce glare and improve the already extraordinary night vision of T'Challa. '''Blang: T'Chall also can throw daggers of energy, which can cut almost anything. This dagger could be set to stun or kill, also his energy blade can be thrown as many darts, and it can be regenerated on the fly Wiz: T'Challa possesses in his gloves claws retractable arrow Antarctic Vibranium, that it has as a feature as anti-metal, this way the Panther claws can cut (actually extricates them at the molecular level) any existing metal. Blang: but the weapon more strong of T'Challa is the sword Ebony, T'Challa confiscation this ebony sword to the Black Knight, and since then has been using it in combination with their armor usually. Is this sword capable of cutting anything, which does not have this cat or rather Panther? Wiz: to talking about that, obviously T'Challa is not perfect, this when appeared for the first time in the comics was faced with the Fantastic Four, this believing that their skills could beat them four, clear, achieving it, but was separately as T'Challa not could beat them to the table at the same time, this once was severely wounded by Dr. Doom leaving it on the brink of death , and even temporarily lost his powers when his sister, shuri, took control of Black Panther when wound it Dr Doom. Blang: Even so, T'Challa will be Black Panther and recover their powers, as T'Challa is not only a Noble champion, protector, watchful, King, Warrior, genius, but also about all things, he is Black Panther!. M'Baku: You are nothing like your father! T'Challa/Black Panther: I am not the man my father was... my rage is greater! Blake Belladonna Wiz: The Remnant, in addition to existing our race, the human race, there is another race, and they are the faunus, humans with animal features. Blang: They are furry, but without much hair, besides being discriminated against by humans being different... This sounds suspiciously like the mutants in Marvel. Wiz: Although they are not hunted and killed by giant robots and do not have their own version of the X-Men, but if their own version of the brotherhood, and is White Fang. Blang: At the beginning, the White fang made protests peaceful for the rights of the faunus... Although this change by the way guy with horns who is as Magneto, but with a sword, the white fang become in a terrorist group. Wiz: However, as it happened to Magneto that was abandoned by certain twins, a faunus realized what really made and abandonment white fang, and the faunus was Blake Belladonna. (Cue RWBY Theme: From Shadows) (Cue) Blake: Unfortunately, the real world isn’t the same as a fairy tail DEATH BATTLE You can see Blake walking through a forest in the middle of the night, when this starts to hear sounds that seemed to come from some bushes, blake wastes no time and takes his Gambol Shroud. Blake: Who is there, out of where estes and gives the face. of the bushes comes a silhouette completely black with eyes white, was be Black Panther. Black Panther: Who are you? Blake: I am Blake Belladonna and who are you? Black Panther: I am Black Panther, King of wakanda, your are doing at this time here? Blake: I just wanted to know if had seen the rest of my team, because I lost a few hours ago. Black Panther: If a few hours ago... one second, you said team? Blake: em... yes. Black Panther: then you have to be part of which attacked to my nation makes a hours. Blake: What?! do you that you speak? I do not-! but before blake finished black panther launches an of their blades, but blake manages to Dodge it. Blake: HEY! Black Panther: First, you, then your team that attacked my nation! Black Panther pulls out his claws, Blake and Black Panther is put in position of combat. Result Who would you be rooting for? Black Panther Blake Belladonna Who do you want to win? Black Panther Blake Belladonna Which weapon do you prefer? Vibranium Claws Gambol Shroud Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Maybe Trivia * This fight is to commemorate the announcement and launch RWBY volume 4. * It is the second Death Battle, facing a man to a woman, the first was Lockdown vs Airachnid. * Blake Belladonna is the first character of RWBY in be used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. * Black Panther is the segond character from Marvel in be used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant